


Apples and Kisses

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apples, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Harry was always a reckless boy.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Apples and Kisses

The stepstool gave a slight lurch forward as Harry tried to reach the last apple on a branch. 

A whizz of a spell stabilized the falling wooden contraption just as a worried voice called from behind him.

“What do you think you’re doing, Potter?” Severus was standing right behind him, his wand drawn. “Ever heard of spells?”

Harry smiled guiltily and turned to face Severus, the golden yellow apple clutched in one hand. 

As the stepstool wobbled again, strong arms grabbed his waist and pressed him to Severus. Harry looked down at Snape.

“Look at it, isn’t it beautiful?” He showed Severus an apple which almost caused his downfall. 

Severus just sighed, looked up at Harry with a disapproving smile and held him tighter. 

Harry smirked. “Now I can kiss you without craning my neck”. Staying on a stepstool Harry was several inches taller than Severus. 

“You certainly can.” Severus said softly. 

The sunny apple fell into the grass.


End file.
